Dont Give Upyet
by ms.daydreamer
Summary: This is mainly after graduation, Jan Di and Jun Pyo in long distance relationship along Ga-eul and Yi Jeong that are both afraid to make the first step on taking their relationship into the next step. The quiet Ji Hoo and Woo Bin too not left out.
1. Chapter 1

**I just happened to watch Boys over Flower of Korean Version recently. I thought of live up my imaginations on my favourite couple Geum Jan Di and Goo Jun Pyo in it. **

**Ps: I do not own any of the Boys over Flower character or anything of it.**

**Jan Di**

Few more weeks will be Christmas. This Christmas will be the second one of going through it without him. Sigh. I hate it why would I make the stupid agreement with him one year ago? But, I wish he will work hard and become somebody successful in life rather than being the heir of Shinhwa Group that is known for fooling around.

"Jan Di ar, are you alright?" Ga-eul waves her hand in front few times.

I stopped wiping the table and nodded. "I was just thinking of medical school work" I pull a fake smile up.

I don't want Ga-eul to worry as I am afraid she will mentioned it over to Yi Jeong sunbae and for sure Jun Pyo will be over reacted and will be making his so called 'business trip' here.

"Hmm, I was not sure if I ever wanted to be a medical officer now." Somehow the phrase slipped out of my mouth.

I could feel Ga-eul and boss exchange looks before approaching me.

"Why? You wanted to join Jun Pyo at the States already?" Ga-eul teased while boss just let out a small laugh.

I smirked at her "Ey, I was just worried what if I unable to graduate at the same time with Ji Hoo sunbae? I have a far catching up to do and hopefully I could proceed to final year without any trouble."

_~Eo jik neo ha Na man bogo duetkeo shippeun geol,_

Nae anae neoreul salkkae hageo shippeun geol,

Nal barabwa, you're my every,

Naui peum euro wa you're my every~

I rushed out to answer my phone, Ga-eul just smiled as I dashed out to answer my phone.

"Gah, Jan Di what took you so long to answer your phone? You're acting like an ahjumma already!" the familiar voice speaks as I press answer.

"Boh?! How dare you, you're the one that acts like ahjussi!" I raised my voice, how dare he call me an old woman.

"Jan Di, you are still the same" he laughed out loud.

My heart softens and suddenly my eyes filled with tears. It started snowing since the past couple of days, Christmas drawing nearer and nearer. I struggled to not shed tears, I hated any festive season now as I will need to put up extra effort to show that without Jun Pyo I am alright.

"Yah, why are you so quiet? Are you alright?" I snapped back to reality instantly.

"Yup, how are you? Have you been working too hard?"

"I am like usual; I am feeling extra empty and tired today. Ishh, Jan Di ar" his voice turned soft and tired. Oh god, he is pushing himself too hard.

"Eii, Goo Jun Pyo I already warned you not to over push yourself! Wait till I get to face you and you will know how tasteful is my punishment for you!" I threaten.

"I missed you threatening me, I miss you, you have no idea-," his words trailed off.

"Aish, I really hate winter season! It is always so cold!" I changed topic as I don't want to make it harder for both of us more.

"Hmm, have you done your Christmas shopping? What you bought for me?"

"Aish, you are really something Goo Jun Pyo!"

I noticed he had fall asleep, his slow and steady breath.

"Sweet dreams, I miss you" after few more minutes, I shut the phone off and went back inside porridge shop.

As if on cue, Ga-eul came over. Both of us sat in silent facing the busy street. I sighed. It seems like just yesterday I attended Shinhwa High along and mess up with the F4.

"Jan Di, how long had it been since they left?" Ga-eul mumbled.

"Almost two years. Time flies. When will Yi Jeong sunbae came back for Christmas?"

"I am not sure, lately he seldom calls as he claim to be very busy with his exhibition" she sighed.

"Jan Di, I am being stupid am I? I dare not tell him directly my feelings towards him. But, who am I to him?" with that I grabbed both her hands and force her to look at me.

"Yah, Yi Jeong sunbae cares a lots bout you. He always calls on me to check upon you!"

"GIRLS, I'M BACK!" a familiar voice came from behind.

Ga-eul's expression change instantly into excited after awhile, I glanced back and surprised to see, it's Yoong Jin who migrated to the States during our Junior High. It used to be the three of us that hang out together.

"Yah, you changed a lot since junior high!" Ga-eul hugs him back.

**So, what do you think? Review please =) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Yi Jeong **

"Boh? How dare that guy? Did you tell Jun Pyo yet?" I was surprised to receive a call from Woo Bin early in the morning.

Part of me was angry that there is some guy that hangs around close with the two girls. Argh!

"I check his identity and it seems that he once in the same Junior High and close to Jan Di and Ga-eul. He migrated to the States and recently just came back. He is quite wealthy and rumours that his dad who owns major share in hotels around the globe. The YJ group are a strong company."

"Did you tell Jun Pyo yet?" I repeat my question.

"Yah, you know how over protective he is towards Jan Di! If I told him, he will be on the plane this instant back!" Woo Bin protested.

Everyone knows very well that Jun Pyo turns to be over reacted when it comes to Jan Di. Maybe they are just hanging out as normal friends.

"Bro, I will be back the next day. I am taking advance holiday from the principal." I have decided to fly back one week early before Christmas to meet the guy personally and surprised her.

"Okay, my bro I will be at the airport." With that I end my phone call.

I dialled the familiar number and waited for it to ring.

"Hello?" came the sweet voice I have been dying to listen. The voice that lifts up my mood every day.

"Ga-eul, it's me" I smiled.

"Sunbae! You surprised me by calling at this hour, is it something wrong?"

"Nah, nothing's wrong I just wanted to listen to the sweet and soothing voice that I miss every single day"

"Yah, you are making me embarrassed"

"What are you doing? It seems you are busy doing something"

"Err, Jan Di and I are doing our Christmas shopping now" she gulped.

"Really? Have you bought my gift yet?" I teased.

"Aish, it is a secret. When will you be back sunbae?"

"Tomorrow I will be reaching around noon; will you come and wait for me?"

"O..Okay, I'd be there"

"Great, See you" I clicked off and start packing my luggage.

Half way through, Jun Pyo called and informed he will be flying back tonight. He planned to surprise Jan Di at her apartment.

**What do you think? =) Please review or comment. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Jun Pyo**

"Geum Jan Di, you will be surprise!" I laughed silently to myself.

By the time my private jets touch down, I am feeling nervous and excited. How long has it been since I last held her, hug her and kiss her? Ignoring my luggage, as soon as I exit and stepped into my car, I speed off.

13 hours of flight with blast speed was the fastest the plane could be. Gah, I glanced at the watch. 8am, perfect that silly must be on the way to medical school. I park my car two streets away to avoid that dork knew I was already here.

Slowly I walked down the streets with huge smile. I couldn't stop smiling from the moment I got down from the plane without any valid reasons. Jan Di ar, you will be the death of me. After 30 minutes walked, I climbed up the stairs to the third floor. I unlock her apartment door with my spare keys.

Practically, that silly moved out after her first year in medical school to here because she would not have to travel far to attend medical school. After much pestering and argument, she finally agrees to let me buy her a small apartment of her choice.

I stepped in and surprised to see how neat that silly cleans up her apartment.

**Jan Di**

Yah, why does it have to be theory today? I am so tired, I let out a yawn and rubbed my eyes to concentrate better on what lecturer said. I slept around three in the morning after revising the medical terms.

After seems like one thousand years passed, finally today's class was over. I bumped into Ji Hoo sunbae on the way towards the gate.

"Jan Di, you look tired and pale today"

"Yup, and the theory class just made it worst! Aish, I don't know what that lecturer is babbling about even!" I sighed.

Ji Hoo sunbae just laughed and offered me a ride home. Sometimes during break he will be kind enough to sit and accompany me sometimes after class on days we end early, we would take a stroll down the park.

Our conversation would mostly about that bad temper curly hair dork or Ji Hoo sunbae hidden feelings towards Seo Hyun after all these years.

"Thanks a lot sunbae for the ride home" I waved watching his bike speed down the busy street.

Walking past the same street and shop every single day doesn't make any difference. There is one person who certainly stuck in my stupid brain.

"Gah, why is it always so cold?" I hurried up the stairs after checking my mail box. Empty.

I guess Jun Pyo is really busy with his work. Feeling disappointed, I climbed up the stairs faster, and I let out a sigh when I reached the front door.

"Aish, troublesome" I fished out the bunch of keys and unlock.

**Jun Pyo**

What exactly pissed me off was that male voice who called earlier seem close to Jan Di. Why I didn't know that this guy even exists before.

The noise of door unlock however makes my heart skip a beat. I dare not move an inch from the sofa I am sitting, still pissed by the male that called earlier address that silly as 'yeoja chingu' [girlfriend].

"J..Jun Pyo?!" silly yelped as soon as she took off her boots.

Slowly her expression changes in few seconds. Surprised, shocked, blur, calm, and finally was least unexpected her eyes were fill with tears.

"Ay, Jan Di ars why you look like you least welcome me?" I tried to act cool by not running towards her.

As if on cue, she practically skips and jumped on top of me. "You dork!" she choked her words out before crying.

"Boh? Why are you crying silly?" I laughed softly while wiping away her tears.

I couldn't resist stroking her chubby cheeks, staring into her eyes filled with warmth and love and her body fragrance. She will be the death of me even after all these years.

"You are really back. I miss you" she mumbled, sniffing

"Silly, I once told you I won't make promises I can't keep. I am back as promised. You have no idea how much I miss you. Every night and weekend is a torture. Your laughter, your threaten," she cut my words off.

Nothing ever feels this right. I tighten my arms around her waist never want to let go, if I could. Every night, I dreamt of kissing and having her in my arms just like now.

**Please review **** I really appreciate all your review and dying to hear from you guys. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Initially my plan was to just focus on Jan Di and Jun Pyo however, this will be bored and unfair to the other couple which I really wanted to develop and run my imaginations on too =)**

**This will be on Ji Hoo sunbae chapter. As you guys well know, after he came back from Paris on the Seo Hyun incident, his story was never emphasize or brought up back.**

**JI Hoo **

"You have one message" my cell phone beeped on my desk.

I ignored. It must be either from Jun Pyo asking about Jan Di's well being or music academy informing about the schedule changes.

"You have two messages" again it beeped.

Gah, who could be so annoying? I need peace. I need my brain to stop replaying all shit that ever happened in Paris. Again the cell rang, and this time with much irritation, I picked up without bothering to even look at the caller.

"Ji Hoo, it's me" my heart pumps faster and faster.

No, it couldn't be her. Am I dreaming? For a moment, I was staring at the dialler number. God. I tried to calm myself and squeaked a groan indicating that I was here listening.

"Could you pick me up? I am back. But, I will understand if you refuse to see me. I just, need someone to turn to. I am sorry" I stared at one particular picture that was on my desk.

The voice sound so much different. Tired and hurt? What could have gone wrong from what it seem to be a promising future? Could I still face that face after all this while or after what had happened?

For a moment, we stayed silent. I sigh.

"Okay, I will be there." I nodded slightly.

Am I doing the right thing? I headed towards the bike and roared it alive speeding on the street.

Along the journey, my mind and heart was debating. Being rational or follow my heart instinct? Will I regret over my decision now? Aish, when it comes to this matter my brain and heart are always debating.

No, I am going to follow my instinct for this one last time. Yes, one last time. With long deep breath and self ensuring, I made my way towards the place. Ji Hoo ar, please don't show your emotion in public.

You must be strong and act calm all together like you always did no matter what happen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I tried to calm down as I take one last look at the mirror, smoothing my hair unnecessary. With a long breath, I made my way towards the waiting hall along with Woo Bin sunbae who was sitting on the chair glancing on the magazine about cars.

Ji Hoo sunbae called and informed that he will be busy on handling some stuff. Jan Di and Jun Pyo were talking and seem to enjoy their conversation for once without argument with Jun Pyo sitting two seats away from Woo Bin.

"Ga-eul, are you okay?" I smile over Jan Di and walk towards to join the rest.

Each tick brings my nerve on. I tried to act normal at the conversation. Woo Bin and Jun Pyo was debating on who Yi Jeong will greet first upon arrival. I laugh along with Jan Di that tease both boys of acting immature.

"Yi Jeong sunbae!" Jan Di exclaimed and smiled out of sudden while pulling my hand.

I gulp and stand up forcing a small smile.

"Ga-eul yang" the familiar face walked towards and pulls me into his hug.

Stunned. I don't know what to react, and awkward I return his hug and break off soon when my gaze rest on a lady that tags along behind him. He never changes all this while? All this while, when he mentioned he was busy was it because of this girl? I stepped back allowing Jun Pyo and Woo Bin shoved their brotherly hug.

I dare not met with the Casanova gaze, for I am afraid he could see right through my hurt expression. With an instant I felt Jan Di tugged my coat lightly. I shot a dagger look towards her. Please stop I don't want any of them to notice.

As if on cue, my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I turn over and breathe while answering my phone trying to ignore the happening behind.

All I heard was Seng Min voice that sounded desperate. "Ga-eul yang, what time are you coming?" I chuckled at his words. Knowing he is pretending. He must be on a blind date again and met another date that doesn't up to his standard.

"Aish, I told you today I am not free" I whispered back urgently.

"Honey, I am waiting for you at Shinhwa Shopping Mall level five don't be late, please!" he tried to sound sweet as I heard a loud sigh sound behind that sounded furious "What you have a girlfriend?"

Aish. "I will be there." I clicked off.

As soon as I turn around, Jan Di was giving the knowing look.

"Seng Min emergency again?" she whispered.

I nodded. "Ga-eul yang" my knees turn weak the moment the familiar voice call my name. I smiled.

"Sunbae, welcome home" my eyes couldn't help but to look at the girl who is standing beside him now. God, please give me the strength.

"Uh, Ga-eul don't you just need to sort something emergency?" Jan Di smiled and pulled me over.

"Yah, thanks a lot for that" we started to walk and walk towards the exit of the airport. I felt my heart crashed thousand times.

"Its okay, Go and save Seng Min, and I will find out that is that girl and what her connection is" Jan Di's determined look.

I daren't look back even for the past four years I was dreaming of this day to come. I thought Yi Jeong will be faithful to me and keep his promise four years ago. Maybe he is tired of waiting for me.

I brushed away my tears angrily as I hailed a cab. "Shinhwa Mall"

Who is that girl? She looks so pretty. Ah, Sunbae's taste are always that good anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jan Di**

How dare that Yi Jeong treated my best friend like that? I tried to calm down as I rejoin the rest of F4 and that cute little whore.

For the past four years, Woo Bin and Ji Hoo sunbae are the ones that grow close with Ga-eul and me. He knew how much Ga-eul has been waiting for this day. There are moments where she would just cry for she misses Yi Jeong sunbae too much.

I gave a confused look either. Ji Hoo sunbae who seem to catch things faster instantly place his hand on Woo Bin's shoulder with a knowing pressure, apparently he managed to make it a little late. Don't create a scene at a public place.

"Mianhe, I forget to introduce this is Ee Min. She follows me back to meet my younger brother. I was forced to take responsible for bringing his fiancée back safely" Yi Jeong sunbae laughed half heartedly when Jun Pyo asked.

Oh my god, so this is all a misunderstanding.

"Annoseong I'm Ee Min" the doll a like girl smiled and bow.

Woo Bin and Ji Hoo sunbae both exchanged stunned look. Yah, I feel so stupid! It is all a misunderstanding! Unfortunately, Yi Jeong sunbae seem hurt when Ga-eul hurried off.

**Yi Jeong**

My heart sting when Ga-eul yang seems to not welcome me. Jagiya, have you gone tired waiting for me? If you were still mad at me because of the lack contact, I am really sorry. I was concentrating on planning for my return back first exhibition. I want you to be proud of me, is it now too late?

God, or is it my Jagiya found her soul mate already? No! It can't be.

I force a smile when introducing Ee Min towards the F3 and Jan Di earlier. After the welcoming scene, I give my excuse of long flight and wanting to rest. In fact, it was all a plot. I have determined no matter what happened I am going to made everything clear today.

After dropping Ee Min at So Mansion, I drove towards Ga-eul's apartment. I have wasted four years and am not going to delay anymore! Upon reaching her front door, I took out a spare key. Woo Bin has secretly made a copy of her apartment key as my last year surprise birthday present.

"Bro, that key is the door to unlock your Jagiya's heart" he teased when I called and snapped at him for the GOOD present.

_Click _My heart skips a beat. Aish, chill So Yi Jeong. Strange how a Casanova will even feel it based on the expertise in handling women. But it's all EX and this person definitely one and only drive my heart crazy.

**Ga-eul**

"Yah, this will be the last time araso?" I folded my arms across my chest.

"Araso!" he threw his sour look.

Somehow, after handling the whole drama my brain instantly flashback sunbae and the girl that tag behind him. Oh god, I feel my cheeks turn red. Chu Ga-eul gets a grip for you don't shed tears in the public.

Seng Min seems to sense something is wrong asked what happened. I lied saying I am really tired and just need a good nap. I rushed off home. All along the way I kept my mind busy humming some song. I don't want to cry in public.

I climbed up the stairs up to my apartment. After struggling to find my key fast I managed to unlock the door. The moment I shut the door behind my back, I closed my eyes allowing the tears to flow freely while slowly plopped on the carpet.

"Why? How could you forget your promise four years back?" still keeping my eyes shut, I whimpered.

Suddenly I felt a force that crushes me into a tight hug.

"Jan Di, I am being an idiot! From the beginning I was an idiot! Who am I to think that he will truly keep his promise?" I wailed keeping my eyes shut tight.

It was after a long moment of silent and when I finally feel tired of wailing, I sniffed. For once, Jan Di has the familiar feel just like when he used to hug me. Wait the familiar odour. I jerked and shocked to see him right in front of me. Our face were only few centimetre away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

**I am truly sorry to all my darling readers **** I am pretty caught up with lots of stuff, but I am back for good: D thank you for the time and review!**

**Ji Hoo**

After so long she still looks the same radiant and beautiful angel, I shrugged and made my way towards her. Seo Hyun yang, it has been so long since we ever met since the incident you left me over what happen in Paris, I pull off a straight face and march straight to her and seat in front of her.

"Hey" she greeted without taking off her sunglasses.

"Annyong hyun ah" I greeted, suddenly it turn into an awkward silence.

"I am sorry for everything that ever happen in Paris" her soft voice sounds more crocked, something is definitely wrong,

"What is wrong with your eyes?" ignoring her stupid explanation I hurled my hand over to snatch away her sunglasses. She is hiding something, what is wrong? Did that piece of crap mistreated her?

"Ahh," she yelped once I took off her sunglasses.

Shocked, Raising anger, speechless. What could have that piece of crap done to her? Bruises at eyes, cuts and scratches.

"WHAT DID THAT CRAP DID TO YOU? HOW COULD HE HIT YOU? I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!" I roared causing unwanted attention from several other girls from the surrounding table; luckily we are seated on the outside of the café.

She jerked up looking terrified. "Yoon ah, please don't create scene at here please" she begged and started shedding tears.

I fish out whatever cash that are in my pocket and threw it on the table, grabbed her hand and force her on my bike. I am not sure where I wanted to take her; I needed to calm and think things through.

I kept going on and on whatever road that is up front of us. How could she not even think of telling me during all along? Why she choose to suffer alone? AM I NOT IMPORTANT ENOUGH FOR HER?

Without realizing, I reached my mansion. I went straight up into my bedroom without even looking back at Hyun. I know I am being childish but I just need some time.


End file.
